


So, goodbye

by Scorus



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, implied self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorus/pseuds/Scorus
Summary: “Hello, Kangbra?”Half-awake, Sungjin picked up the call while checking on the digital clock on his nightstand. 3.17 AM. What the fuck.“Hyungggg~ I missh youuu~~ hehe. Wanna go to your place, phleashhh?”.“Either like me or leave me, hyung.”
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 11





	So, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Implied self-hate. Please be careful when reading and stop if it's too much. Take care!

"Hello, Kangbra?"

Half-awake, Sungjin picked up the call while checking on the digital clock on his nightstand. _3.17 AM. What the fuck._

"Hyungggg~ I missh youuu~~ hehe. Wanna go to your place, phleashhh?"

Sighing loudly, Sungjin rubbed his face in annoyance at his friend and lover's antic. But he had to keep everything under wraps. _He_ could not know.

"Younghyun-ah, it's 3 am. Why are you drunk? Where are you?"

The other didn't answer, which was odd as Younghyun could barely shut up when he's drunk. The Busan man pulled his phone away to check the screen, and the call was still connected. Just as he was about to call the other's name, the man was back on the line again.

"Hyung," called Kangbra with less slur in his words. "Do you hate me that much? Do you not like me anymore?"

_Thud._ Sungjin's whole body went cold in trepidation. How did he know?

"Been waiting for you to fucking tell meh. Thought it'd be better if you're the one to decide." A hiccup, followed by a muffled cough. "Guess I couldn't wait anymore, hyung."

A hollow, depreciating laugh came through the speaker of the phone. It didn’t help that the man’s voice sounded so defeated. Like he could no longer go on with the charade.

"Younghyun-ah,"

Sungjin didn't know why he called the younger's name. The feelings that had never been there, the feelings that had changed, and the feelings that were supposed to be there; Sungjin didn't know what he should be feeling. There was relief, yes, from not having to keep up the pretense. But, despite the relief that washed through him, Sungjin’s gut was quickly filled with lead and guilt for feeling relieved. And, perhaps, for hurting his once dear friend. There were also the unnamed ugly feelings that Sungjin refused to address, not when they had grown even more hideous ever since.

" _Either like me or leave me, hyung._ "

A voice in the Busan’s man brain told him to salvage the friendship, whatever was left. Younghyun loved him, cared for him deeply. _The least you could do is tell him_.

Alas, Sungjin’s voice never got out.

And Younghyun’s voice rang through the other line, final in its tone.

"I know your answer."

With his breath held back, Sungjin unconsciously braced himself. A mix of feelings, tasting even worse than the weird mix Jaebeom had made for him once, wrecked his thoughts and gut. His palms were cold and trembling like a leaf.

"So, goodbye," Younghyun added like an afterthought, voice yearning and in pain. “Hyung.”

The line went dead, and a part of Sungjin died with the phone call too. He lied on his bed, staring at his bleak ceiling for what felt like hours. Part of him was rejoicing in the closure that came after months of being unsure and hiding, the fact that the demons within him that gnawed on his bones and flesh every day were still under wraps. _That he hadn’t dragged anyone with him into his hell_. But the other part of him questioned, _"Now what?"_ , after a constant part of his life leaving a hollowed shape of what once was there.

And, honestly, Sungjin had no fucking idea.

His life had been a hell of a ride since Younghyun inserted himself. It's a forceful whirlwind that Sungjin eventually got used to but had never grown to love. _Or that’s just you being hard to love_. He never let his walls down, not once, while the other kept trying to tear his barriers into shreds, asking to be let in. He didn’t like what’s inside, and he would never let it out or be known, least of all his friend-slash-lover _(ex-lover and not even your friend now)_. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to say it out loud.

Perhaps, Younghyun's confronting the issue was the best idea. But the man was also hurting deeply because of Sungjin. _If only he weren’t much of a coward. If only he could love Younghyun the way the man has wanted. If only Park Sungjin was better._

Sungjin fell into a fitful sleep that night, feeling no less burdened than the nights before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on angst and my first contribution to SungBri ship.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Constructive comments and reviews are greatly appreciated~


End file.
